Fall For You
by SarahMillerXFF
Summary: Riddick comes back for Jack to protect her from those who wish her dead and taking her with him may only be putting her in more danger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fall For You**_

_Chapter 1_

The sun rose early, its morning rays finding a way through the covering to shine into a sleeping face. Green eyes opened followed by an annoyed groan. A pale arm rose sluggishly to block the sun attempting to recall those last few minutes of the dream she so desperately needed to finish. With a sigh, she realized it was hopeless as she flung off the covers, stretching her finger tips out, feeling the cold steel of the secret she held under her pillow. Closing her hand around it, she flicked her thumb against the blade, hissing quickly at the dull sting. Pulling out her hand, she grinned as she glanced at the small line that bled slowly. She sat frozen upon the small drops of blood that began to run down toward her inner wrist,

_The blood trailed down the wall, sticky and dark, her eyes transfixed as she heard boots heading her way. Feeling a hand grab her elbow she ran from the sight, her mind refusing to let it go._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she slowly rose from her warm bed, a cold breeze flowing past her neck, causing an involuntary shudder to run up he spine. Closing her eyes, she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself as the room spun before her, her vision cloudy and fuzzy around the edges. As suddenly as it came it was over, leaving her a bit weak and confused. Shaking her head she pulled out the band holding her hair braided, letting the long amber locks trail down her back in smooth, soft curls. Reaching to turn on the shower, her skin tingled as the warm steam enveloped her bare skin before she stepped in.

Turning off the shower, she slid into her silk robe, shaking her wet hair from her face. She was surprised to hear silence from downstairs and looking at the clock she saw that it was after nine. Imam never let her sleep too long, banging on her door giving her guilt about people getting up when the sun crested the hills. She opened her door and headed down the stairs, rounding a corner and stubbing her toe on the leg she knew was there.

"Shit." It was then that she realized that the house was darker than it should be, Imam's normal tendency to create a perfect array of light by uncovering every window, and the house had so many. Now dark shadows mingled with the morning sun, causing her to shiver as the shadows seem to move on their own. Closing her eyes, her head tilted slightly as she picked up the soft voices coming from the other room. Heading slowly that way, her bare feet making no sound as she stopped at the entrance, her eyes quickly picking out the two forms that were in front of her in the dark. One was Imam standing next to his favorite chair, his body turned toward another figure sitting beside him, his eyes glimmering as his gaze turned up to meet hers.

"Hello Jack."

She could have sword her heart stopped momentarily as she closed her eyes taking in the sound of that voice. The dark timber that sent warm shivers up her spine. "Riddick." Her mind was torn in two different directions as well as her body. In one direction she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him never letting him go ever again. And in the other direction, she wanted to kick the living shit out of him till he felt her pain. "What do you want?" Her tone was all fire, her eyes flashing at him, her body hummed as she uncurled the fists at her sides.

Inside he grinned, hoping she wouldn't lose that fire inside her, he admired so much. "To see you."

"It's been a long time, why'd you bother." Without another glance, she headed back up the stairs, her hands shaking as they trailed up the dark wood, her heart beating so frantically she was sure he could hear it.

Riddick almost smiled, knowing it would be too easy if she just threw her arms around him like before.

Imam shifted nervously beside him. "I apologize for..." He was silenced as Riddick raised a hand.

"No…that's Jack." His senses took in her scent, mostly the same, but somehow different.

Once in her room, she closed the door learning back against it, her hand covering her chest. _'How dare he come back now.'_ Flinging her robe toward her bed, she grabbed a pair of grey slack and a black tank, twisting her hair up in the process. Heading toward the window, her ears detected a faint knock from the door. With a sigh, she headed over to let Imam in, knowing she would receive a long lecture. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Riddick standing before her instead. "What?"

He grinned. "Some welcome."

"You expected one?"

He shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door jam.

"Why are you here?"

"Told you."

"Yeah, and why now?"

"Got my reasons."

She rolled her eyes, preparing to close the door, but he pushed it back. "You saw me, now leave."

"No."  
"Fine." Turning, she headed toward the window, opening it only to feel him standing behind her. Turning her head slightly, she swallowed as her eyes met his. The years had passed but his gaze still affected her as strong.

"Going somewhere?"

"Got that did you." With a saucy grin, she jumped from the second story window, landing on her feet like a cat, stalking off into the shadows, feeling his gaze following her till she was out of sight.

Her breath fell from her mouth in a rush as she smacked her knuckles on the tree beside her. Leaning against the side of a building, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back in exasperation. Things were just fine, why did he have to come back. _'Really, Jack. How many friends do you have? None because you never bothered to make any thinking he'd come back and then when he didn't you made it a point to never let anyone else in again.' _ Turning around, she laid her forehead against the cold wooden planks, the afternoon sun beating down on the back of her neck. Her green eyes opened as the sound of gravel moving under boots, made her straighten and duck around the tree. Watching as an older man walked by, tipping his hat at her, made her feel foolish. Her nerves were shot but her instincts were still alive. Fight or flight burned into her brain, though mostly fight, she had been thrown out of school early for the fights she caused. Shaking her head she glanced toward her home and sighed as she headed off.

A hiss was forced from her lips as the thorns bit into her sensitive palms. The rain had begun to fall several minutes before, causing the clothes she wore to be plastered to her skin. Slowly making her way up the slippery vines, she climbed into her room, shaking off the cold chill from the wind. Unclipping her hair, she ran restless fingers through her wet curls, massaging her temples.

The hair at the back of her neck rose and she sighed as her nose picked up his scent. "Thought I told you to leave."

"You knew I wouldn't.  
She nodded, not bothering with the lights as she made her way to the closet pulling out a dark tank, throwing it onto the bed behind her. Grabbing a pair of old, baggy cargos, she took a minute to bring the fabric up to her nose, a small gesture that was unnoticeable except by him.

As his eyes tracked the material flying to the bed, he grinned as he realized they were his.

Without a glance to where he was seated in the corner, she slipped the wet shirt over her head, as well as the pants, tossing them into her bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her causing warmth to spread up her limbs warming her instantly.

He closed his eyes, burning the image of her, filing it away for later, as he listened to her redress even as his mind worked over the darkened tattoo at the side of her neck.

Once dressed she turned, noticing even in the dark that his eyes were closed, the usual shimmer no where to be seen. "You were the one who hid in my bedroom remember that."

He didn't answer as he rose and headed toward her. "Lights twenty percent." Handing a paper to her, he waited for her to respond.

Her eyes widened seeing the picture of herself above a large sum of money. "What is this?"

"The reason I'm here."

"So it's not to see me." _'Liar.'_

"I've got a day's drop on them; they'll be here by morning."

"And?"

"And you need to pack quickly."

"I'm not leaving."

"Dying isn't an option Jack."

"Not your decision."

"Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either one has your ass on my ship in one hour."

She crossed her arms in defiance.

"Don't forget who you are dealing with kid."

"Like you'd let me forget."

"One hour." He opened the door, leaving it open as he started down the stairs.

Folding her arms over her chest, she backed up to the bed, the back of her legs brushing the mattress before she took a seat. _'Still ordering me around, it's like he never left.'_ A sigh soundly softly in the room her eyes closed, hearing footsteps heading up the stairs. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was him, his scent unmatched. Spicy and all male. Waiting for him to speak took longer than she wanted and it made her open her eyes, peering up at him as he leaned against the wall.

"For real?" Her fingers flexed the paper in her hand.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Where will we go?"

"I'll take care of it."

"I missed you." There she said it, letting it hang in the air.

_'I missed you too kid.' _"I had to keep you safe."

"Didn't work." Her eyes turned up to peer at him through the curtain of dark hair.

He fought the urge to push the dark strands from her face. "No."

"How did they find me?"

He shrugged. "Get packed. We're running out of time." He headed toward her closet, pulling out a large black duffel he had thrown in earlier. "Whatever fits in here, no more." He threw it at her feet. "Now."

She held up a hand, standing up slowly. "This is all so fast."

He nodded. "Not over yet, not close."

She grabbed the bag in a daze and started to empty her drawers, moving silently to her closet, feeling the warmth radiating off his body as he stood near. Turning her eyes up toward his, her breath hitched as fire traveled through her veins. "You came back." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Told you I would," he said softly although he had no intention doing so. "But they found you anyway."

The bag fell from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around him, her head lowering against his hard chest. His scent surrounded her and after a moment she realized his arms continued to hang at his sides. "Scared to hold me Riddick?" Her head moved back, her eyes peering up at him.

"Been a long time kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, that's the problem." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before stepping out of her arms and heading into the hall.

Grabbing the bag from the floor, she set it down on her bed as she grabbed a hidden box from under it. She pulled out a threaded necklace, the large pointed tooth at the end shimmering in the light. She shivered at the tooth, the memories resurfacing, the dark, and the horrible sounds they made. She closed her eyes as she slipped the necklace into her bag. Reaching in the box, she pulled out a pair of old goggles, smiling to herself as she slipped them into the bag as well, as well as his old tags. Throwing the empty box aside she finished removing the clothes from her closet and took one last look at her room, before leaving.

Moving silently through the hall, she stopped at the foot of the stairs, not making a sound as she listened to the hushed voices.

"…you're doing?" Holy man's voice was agitated.

"They are coming. Do you think that your _God_ will stop them?" His voice rose as his patience wore thin.

"We can hide."

"Where? We both know she stands a better chance of staying alive with me than here."

"You can protect her from them, but can you protect her from yourself?"

"Watch it."

"You left here before because you…" He stopped realizing this was getting him nowhere. "Promise me you'll keep her safe?"

"No…but I will promise to try."

Imam sighed. "Fine."

Jack heard Riddick move toward her, but found it hard to move and when he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes shinning up at her, she swallowed hard. Holding the bag, she tilted her head, feeling the straps slide through her fingers to the floor.

_'How long was she there?'_ His senses failed to register the fact she had been there at all let alone how long she had been listening.

"Done."

His eyes lowered to the bag, not really seeing it. Feeling the waves of uncertainty flow from her. As his eyes traveled back up to her face he noticed a smirk on her lips.

"How do I get eyes like that?" She asked before he had a chance to speak.

"First you gotta kill a few people." His deep voiced surrounded her.

Her eyes closed. "I can do that," she let out softly.

He took a step closer, feeling the heat off her body next to his. "Not if I can help it."

Her smirk faded as her eyes opened. "Whatever it takes right?"

His eyes stubbornly refused to move from her mouth, watching it move as she spoke. She affected him, and he was powerless to stop it. Pulling his gaze back as she said his name, his eyes flipped up to hers.

"You okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He reached down to grab her bag, pushing it into her stomach. "Time to go."

Watching him head through the darkness toward the door, her brows drew together in confusion. _'That was weird.' _ Slowly following her eyes glanced toward Imam before closing the door on her life.

Walking next to him, her eyes remained on her feet as they covered ground toward his ship. The last couple hours had been crazy and something told her that it hadn't even begun yet. He remained silent beside her as usual, not that she expected much conversation. He had spoken so much this last day than he really had before. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way his voice sounded, deep, the way it vibrated through her body. It was no surprise, it had affected her since she met him, but somehow this time it was different and she couldn't explain the reason why.

Taking a chance, she stole a glance seeing him focused on their route through the darkened city toward the docking bay. _'Talk to me.' _ Silence was the only sound along with the sound of her boots, his made no sound. A grin formed on her mouth as she thought about the black shiv tucked into her boot. A present from long ago, when she was dumb enough to think she could take him on.

_"We'll take this easy."_

_"Come on," she stated with an eye roll. "Give me the full force or I'm never going to learn." She jumped slightly as a dark blade flew threw the air to imbed itself in the wall inches from her head. "Trying to kill me?"_

_"Not yet." _

_She jumped hearing him speak behind her unaware he had moved. He was like a ghost, no sound, without moving the air around him even. Pulling the blade from the wall, she turned to swipe at him, him ducking out of the way to bring an elbow up to her unprotected chin. Almost reaching a hand up to rub it she stopped and rushed at him, the heel of her palm hitting his fist as she twisted to duck out of his reach, her leg raising to hit him in the back only to be grabbed, finding herself on the floor. _

_Gripping the blade, she slid across the floor, her leg swiping out toward his as he jumped over it, her fist flicked up the blade to cut across his calf, a mark in the pants the only sign she had struck him._

_He glanced down, his eyes seeing the tear, her hands still holding the blade as she stood to ready herself. He nodded once and adjusted his goggles. "Nice job, kid." He turned to walk out when her voice rang out to him._

_"You forgot this." She held out the dark blade._

_"Keep it. You'll need it." With that he walked out._

She chuckled softly to herself.

"Something funny?" He asked quietly as his eyes peered over at her. Shaking it off as he was met with silence, he continued till they reached the cargo bay, his ship waiting patiently, lit barely, mostly hidden in the shadows.

As Jack was led inside her eyes noticed the wording code at the back of the ramp door, before it lowered.

'B.E.201.990'

Laying her stuff down against the wall, she watched the ramp closing behind her before turning to him. "BE?"

He grinned, lowering the goggles before heading off toward the cockpit.

Grabbing her bag, she followed, her mind trying to work around the letters for the ships name. As she reached the cockpit, watching him in action as he worked quickly to get them off the ground it hit her. "BigEvil." The nickname she had given him before he left.

_She refused to let the tears fall, feeling them lining her vision making it harder to see. Watching him walking down the stairs, a bag held in his hands, she reached forward. Her fingertips ran down his forearm but he didn't slow or stop his pace. "I can't believe you are doing this." Her voice was so lost and hopeless, causing him to stop. Her bottom lip trembled with the emotion she refused to let go, not in front of him. She would not be weak. _

_He turned, taking off his goggles for a moment, his eyes boring into hers. "I have to."_

_"You're leaving me."_

_He stepped closer to her, his finger tilting her head up so he could look at her. "You'll be safe without me here. They'll always be trailing me. I won't let you get caught in the middle of my fight."_

_"Let me go with you."_

_He shook his head. "You're not ready for out there."_

_"I'm fifteen, Riddick, I'm not a child."_

_"I know." His eyes held a strange look she hadn't seen before as she watched him trying to speak. "You'll be safer here."_

_"Without you?"_

_"Better this way?" He turned to leave once more, his goggles lowered._

_"For who?" _

_Without an answer he marched out into the sunlight._

_"You're an asshole." She followed him out._

_He stopped and sighed. "Go inside Jack."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have authority over me anymore."_

_He pointed to the house. "Go."_

_"No, I'm not a dog and I'll never obey." She waved him off. "Go if you feel the need to leave me."_

_"I'll be back."_

_She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're leaving just the same." She fingered the dark blade she had in her hands, her thumb moving over the two inscribed letters, 'J-R'. Feeling him move in front of her she refused to look up._

_"Look at me." Nothing. He gripped her chin forcefully in his fingers. "They'll never look for you here."_

_She shrugged him off. "Right." She heard noise from inside the house as Imam walked up behind her. "Just in time, BigEvil here is just leaving." Her eyes were cold as she turned around to head back into the house._

_"Bye Jack. I will come back."_

_"Whatever."_

The almost silent beeping from across the room alerted her of the time and there was nothing but darkness around her as she opened her eyes. With a small groan, she threw her blade across the room, shattering the wall unit with a short spark, rendering the room to silence once more. Her mind took a moment to adjust as she tried to figure out where she was. Sitting up, a small red glow from a wall reminded her, on a ship with Riddick. Somehow being with him had made her feel like she was a kid again. A small smile flashed across her face as she settled into the soft, warm pillow. Standing to stretch, she could feel her muscles pulling tight, her back popping as she leaned back, her palms flat against the wall behind her.

Riddick sat in the corner, once again in the dark, his eyes watching her every move. _'Something else to replace. 'A_ small grin formed when he watched her stretch back towards an impossible angle. _'Flexible.'_ He shook his head, this was Jack here. Taking a silent deep breath, he cleared his throat, expecting her to be surprised, frowning as she turned his way as if expecting him. "Kept up your training." It wasn't a question, merely an observation.

"You said you'd come back and I wanted to be ready."

He rose and headed her way, stopping in front of her. "Let's see what you remember." Without another glance, he headed out, knowing she would follow.

Leaning against the wall, she ran her fingers through her hair, taking a moment to stand back, not in the mood to play. "I need a drink." Letting out a breath, she remained still as he appeared in the doorway, looking a bit annoyed. "I'm not a puppy; I won't follow you like one." She turned her eyes up to his. "You might want to remember that." Pushing off the wall, she headed around him and down the hall toward the gym.

He titled his head sideways, hearing it crack, his body humming with energy as _he _chose to follow _her_, this time.

Stepping around the darkened room, her eyes took in the equipment she could see, some of it old, some new. Feeling him enter behind her, she turned. "Nice equipment." With a grin, she continued to observe the room, her mind catching the double meaning. Turning, she arched a brow. "How do you see what you're doing though? Lights forty percent." Hearing him hiss as he quickly shut his eyes, catching the glare as his goggles were placed.

"Careful."

"What are you gonna do BigEvil?" She stepped back, taking a stance, her arms at her side but ready to move.

"Think you can handle me?"

"I was a kid and almost took you down."

'_Her hand lowered to run fingers over his freshly shaved cheek, her thumb grazing his bottom lip before she found herself on the cold floor, alone in the room, his back the only thing she saw as he walked away.'_

_'More ways than you think kid.' _ "Let's see what you got."

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, flexing her fingers. Instead of rushing at him, she calmly walked toward him, confusion evident, though his face registered nothing. "Lights ten percent. " Stopping just in front of him, she peered up at his face, her hand rising to remove the goggles, tossing them behind her toward a small stand, the straps catching the hooks.

"Nice shot."

"I know." Bouncing her brows, she flipped backwards suddenly, the toe of her boot almost catching him on his chin as he stepped back.

_'Wanna play huh.'_ He was at her back as she stepped down, grabbing a hold of her chin, his chest pressed up against her back. "Quit with the footwork and fight me." He pushed her forward, pleased as she didn't stumble but turned to glare at him.

His hands grabbed her elbow as she neared him, flipping her arm behind her back before her forehead slammed into his temple, his grip tightening as she ducked to slip her head over her arm. Her knee jutted up toward his middle causing his body to bow out, her legs flipping up to kick him backwards, his grip loosened, her arm snapping upward at an odd angle.

With a wince, she brought her shoulder up, hearing the small yet audible pop as her shoulder slipped back into joint. Working her muscles into play, she advanced yet again, her body crouching low as she neared only to veer off to the right, slipping around his body, his arm reaching out to wrap around her middle, gripping her to lift her backwards, her back slamming into the ground as he stepped back. Flipping up onto her feet, she lowered to her palms, her legs in the air as she flipped behind him, her heel slamming into the back of his knees. Pleased with his stagger, she flew back toward him as his hands grabbed a hold of a fistful of her hair, pulling her behind him to bring a hard fist into her chin.

He blocked her attacks as her fist rose to catch him unguarded at his temple. His hands enveloped hers as he pulled both of her hands behind her back, to push her back against the wall, her body hitting it with a loud crack.

She rushed at him, her head ducking under his powerful swing getting a knee in the stomach for her effort, feeling her breath whoosh out. Bringing an elbow back swiftly as he neared her, she dropped down to the floor slipping around and behind his body to grab his neck, her body flying forward as his arms grabbed her quickly, sending her to the floor, his boot at her throat before she kicked him in the inner thigh too close to home for his comfort. As he backed out of position, she rolled over, missing another boot that would have slammed into her back.

She rose only to have her arm grabbed as she swung around, the force of her body carrying them toward a wall, her back pressed up against a hard table. Her hands were held on the table, his palms holding them down hard. She glared as his mouth neared her ear.

"Don't mess with me." He backed up quickly, his grip loosening as his fingers rose to his left cheek, the bloody line trailing down his skin at the deep cut. His eyes met hers, seeing the blade sticking out of her mouth, before she expertly hid it once more. _'Not bad, but I'm better.' _ He grabbed her as she hopped off the table, sending her to the floor, his body holding her down.

Swinging out, she kicked him away from her body barely as her hand flew to her boot, gripping the blade to hold it to his throat, his eyes shining down at her. "Game over." She grunted as he rolled them over, sending her sailing over his head as he stood and nodded before walking out. She rubbed her sore backside, flexing her legs; she stood up, her body feeling the exercise.

_The darkness was all around her, the silent night threatening to engulf her. She suddenly could hear them, the scratching, and ticking, and screeching sounds. Holding her hands over her ears, she closed her eyes, willing herself to awake. This was a dream, she had survived this nightmare. A sound in front of her made her eyes fly open, the dark creature hissing as it made its way up the ramp, its sightless eyes staring at her, mouth open and sharp teeth ready. _

_She cried out when she felt a hand drop to her shoulder and suddenly he was there. Pushing her aside as he kept her away from the monster, killing it with such force she couldn't look away. As he turned to stare back at her, she felt the breath leave her chest as he started toward her._

_His hands reached out, drawing her toward him as the ramp closed behind him. The wall touched her back as he pushed her against it, smoothing the hair from her face. Hair? She felt his hand trail down her body causing her to cry out as it closed over her breast, his mouth attaching itself to her neck, his lips leaving a burning trail down her chest. He grabbed her hair and forced her lips to his, taking them with his passion. _

_Pressing his body up against hers, she felt the solidness of him as she wrapped a leg around him, rising up to wrap them both around his waist as he ground into her. Her head fell back as he ripped open her shirt, his mouth and lips moving over her skin. Taking a nipple into his mouth, her heart stopped as she felt it harder and harder to breath. Her hands spread across his back, feeling the powerful muscles shifting under her touch. One hand lowered to his belt, making quick work of the buckle, pulling it away, reaching in to close her hand around him, her blood boiling hearing him growl…_

She jumped quickly, falling sideways onto the floor. Looking up, she glared at him. "What?"

He could smell her rising body levels and it caused him to clench his jaw as he put some distance between them. "Message."

"From who?"

"Who else do you know?" He turned and left the room.

She rubbed her face, feeling the nerve endings tingling everywhere. Shaking her head she headed off toward the cockpit stopping beside his chair, her eyes glancing at him quickly before leaning forward to push the receive button. "Imam?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"They were here. An hour ago. You guys made it out of here just in time." He moved into the picture a split lip and swollen eye making her gasp.

"They did this?"

He waved her off. "I got off easy trust me."

"Are they on our trail?"

"Don't know. Make sure you cover your tracks."

She nodded, disconnecting the call and turning to look at him, her hands still braced on the console. Heat flooded her cheeks as she watched his eyes rise from her backside. Turning away, she took a breath and turned her body around, her arms held at her sides as she lengthened her body. "See something you like BigEvil?" Her brow arched at his look.

He ignored her as he returned to his maps. She moved to his side, her nose picking up his strong, unique scent. Her hand lowered to his shoulder before he gripped it in a tight lock.

"Don't."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

His dark gaze met hers. "Never." Without another glance, he stood and walked out of the room.

"Yeah walk away like you always do." Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her.

The pictures floated around in her memory, the ones she hadn't taken that is. Setting the box aside, she wiped at a tear as it streaked down her cheek. Rubbing the back of her neck, she stiffened, turning her head to the side slightly to see a dark figure in her doorway. "What?"

He didn't move as his eyes turned to the box, photos sticking out the side. "I had to take you with me."

"I know." She still didn't turn.

He walked into the room, flipping open the lid to peer in.

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"He's still alive."

"Yeah." She shook her head. "But we both know that it could have gone the other way."

"Still could." He winced as the words came out and turned to her. "We both know how things work, nothing is forever."

"And things change, I know." She slid out of bed on the other side away from him. _'It used to be so easy to talk to you.' _

"You should eat."  
She turned. "You cooked?"

He grinned. "Kinda." With a shrug he left her in silence.

After a sigh, she threw the tooth onto the bed before the catching something glimmering out of the corner of her eye. Reaching, down she grabbed the small tags, slipping them around her neck and leaving the room.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find that the smell wasn't half bad. "Surprising." She heard a grunt for a reply as a plate was set in front of her. "Thanks." She peered up at him waiting till his eyes met hers.

He nodded. "Eat."

Her eyes felt like they were permanently glued to his mouth as he ate, his lips parting for the spoon, his tongue flicking out to get all the taste. Glancing up, she realized his eyes were on hers, a curious gaze on his face as he noticed the tags around her neck. Turning down, she tucked them back in and finished her last few bites before heading out, his eyes on her back.

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_The darkness was never ending, the lights from the wires around them their only survival. She could hear them behind her, feel their sightless eyes boring into her back, their mouths opening wide, reaching out. She would not look back, no matter what she heard, there was no room for fear. Her eyes turned over to him, his head down as his body pushed forward, so strong and sure as he led them through the night. To safety? Who knew. A cry was torn from her mouth as she felt her foot catch in something below, her body falling and falling fast as the lights around her refused to free her arms…_

She bolted out of bed, her arms out and searching for something that was no longer there. The sweat covering her body caused her to shiver despite the heat and pushing back against her bed, she leaned her head back, running tired fingers through her disheveled hair. She could feel her heart beating erratically against her chest, her breath coming in short pants, but her mind was wandering too far to notice. Would there always be danger? With a shake of her head she pushed off from the floor and headed out into the dark hallway, her eyes shifting towards the control room before turning toward his, no sounds could be heard anywhere and she found herself wondering where he was.

Approaching the darkened room slowly, she could see him sitting in the chair, his gaze forward as he watched the darkness before them.

"It's late." His deep voice rumbled to her.

"I know. " She swiveled around his chair to the other, taking a seat, her knees pulled up to her chest. "You don't sleep much do you?" She took in his darkened eyes and sighed. "Or at all." She turned her eyes to the screen in front of her, watching nothing really but just staring, waiting for him to talk though she knew he wouldn't.

As the time passed, she found her eyes becoming heavy but didn't want to get up in case she might get something from him. Unable to control her eyes, she found herself drifting off, feeling his eyes on her but unable to open hers.

When she woke it was to find herself in her own room, even in the dark she could decipher the surroundings she was beginning to grow accustomed to. Rolling onto her side, she sighed as she curled her legs up to her chest. Last night she had come back here, unable to understand the feelings she was getting from Riddick, the man she thought she knew but was always continuing to surprise her. _'Does h__e at least care for me?' _Her mind replayed his words and actions over and over hoping against all odds that they would somehow make sense. So far it wasn't working and sitting up; she rubbed the sleep from her face and slid silently out of bed. They would dock today, to get supplies, and that would help clear her head. Maybe what she needed was to get some fresh air.

Heading to the shattered panel, she cursed as she remembered how it had gotten that way and winced. With a shrug she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, her direction the flight room. The panels greeted her, the darkness of the room somehow comforting and taking a seat in the large chair, she leaned back and fingered the small panel to her left. According to her home time, it was five in the morning.

The small planet that seemed so far away earlier was closer; they would be in com reach within a matter of hours. Fingering the black blade at her side, she smirked as her thoughts drifted to him again. The fear was still there, fear of her getting attached once more only to have him leave her. It was hard to trust him to stay put even at his word. The years had passed for them both but closing her eyes, his face in her mind produced the same results as they did when she was twelve. Maybe a bit stronger now since she was aware of what the feelings meant but somehow it made her more afraid knowing what they meant. She had always cared for him but she had no idea when the hero worship had turned into love. Even when he wasn't there, her thoughts were always of him. What he was doing, where he was, was he safe, and of course when was he coming back. She had finally given up, knowing she would never see him again. And now here she was, sitting in his seat, in the dark control room, waiting.

It was tempting to venture to his room, wondering if he was asleep. She couldn't remember ever catching him sleeping and often wondered if he even slept. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pushed herself up from the chair and headed out of the dark, into the hallway, making her way to the kitchen. She turned on the lights as she passed and pushed a few buttons on a panel, setting a cup underneath as the aroma of hot tea filled her senses. The spice she added was strong, the caffeine factor stronger than the coffee she normally drank. Bringing the steaming cup to her mouth, she closed her eyes as she inhaled.

A squeal of metal ringing through the room, causing her to drop the cup, hot liquid splashing over her bare toes. Crying out in pain, she dropped down to wipe up the mess, hearing the almost silent scraping again. The whine of the machines in the control room called her attention and she bolted out of the room, almost running into the back of a solid form. Stepping back, she saw it was Riddick, hunched over the monitors. "What's happening?"

He didn't answer her as his eyes continued to run over the screens and read the Intel the computer spit out at him. Shaking his head he straightened and half turned to her. "We were hit by something." Pushing a button, a panel spread in front of them, revealing the black hole of space beyond it. The planet was even closer than before, a series of spare debris and rocks floated alongside them.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine."

She calmed somewhat, her heart still racing beyond control as she continued to hear things scraping along the ship, something leaving a squealing trail that caused her body to turn cold as her eyes closed. _'It sounded just like them.' _ She shook her head, her breathing erratic as she stepped away from Riddick, trying not to alert him to her panic.

It was useless as he could smell her fear and turned to her confused, seeing the color drain from her face. "We're fine. Just space junk."

She nodded letting him believe it was the debris that had her scared. Watching him head out, she turned back toward the screen, shuddering at the dark planet's approach.

The night was dark, no stars to guide their way as they emerged from the ship, setting the security codes as they left. Her eyes glanced around at the dark water to their right, the lights from across the bay glowing eerily on its surface. Rings of laughter filtered to their ears as they walked toward the city center.

He threw her a card full of credits. "You know what we need."

"Where you going?"

"Get some things. Meet back here in an hour."

"An hour?" She was confused, why were they splitting up. "But this…"

"Jack."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes as she pushed past him, her anger evident as she disappeared into the shadows.

He shook his head, smiling as he turned and headed off away from town. There was some business he had to attend to first.

The bags thudded to the floor as she half threw; half laid them down onto the floor of the loading deck. Shrugging out of her coat, she leaned against the wall, wondering where he was. It had been longer than an hour and for someone who was anal about his schedule, he still wasn't there. Stepping back out into the night, she searched the area, no one in sight. Closing the door behind her, she headed off in the direction she had seen him go earlier. Most of the buildings she passed were closed but as she rounded a corner a large building caught her attention, as several people passed by the windows inside.

She almost kept going when she spotted a familiar figure near a window and stepping closer she knew she had found him. It didn't surprise her that he had a drink in his hand but what did was the wench it seemed to be attached to. Clenching her jaw, she hurried up the steps and opened the door; many eyes turned to her, mostly men.

Trying to wind her way around the crowds, she headed into the other room, spotting the wench in question as she stood next to Riddick. His attention, lucky for him, was on a man who sat across from a table, paperwork in his chubby fingers. Moving closer she tried to listen to their words.

"…have it?"

The man stumbled over his words, his face turning a bright shade of red in his attempt to either lie his way out of the situation or find some clever way out. From the look of him, she figured it would be the first, although no one lied to Riddick for long. "It's….are you sure?"

"Would I waste my time?"

"All right." He handed over the papers, his hands shaking. "Mennick didn't tell me."  
"Why should he?" He stood, his eyes searching. Pulling up one of the papers, he threw the others at the man. "This one." He jutted it out in front of the man. "Two years." He held up two fingers before turning to walk away, the woman behind him visibly pouting as he left.

Jack straightened as he came around the corner, his eyes quickly turned to hers. "You're late."

He didn't answer as he headed out the door, not stopping till they were back to the ship, the door closed and the motor running. She could see him relax as they hit orbit, making their way from the planet. "Who was he?"

"No one."

"Yeah looked like it." His eyes met hers. "What's in the paper?"

He glanced at it as it lay on top of the controls. "Nothing."

"Went to a lot of trouble for _nothing_." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Fine." She threw up her hands and walked out.

_The darkness was all around them, their footsteps echoing through the pass. Turning her head, she could see them moving just outside the line of light. The only thing that was keeping them safe, that and the man who was surprising them all. Turning her eyes back toward him, his body rigged and tensed. The goggles were on, taking away the sight of his shined eyes and somehow that disturbed her, knowing he was hiding from them. You really couldn't tell what a person's intentions were without looking them in the eye. _

_A squeal behind her sent her heart racing, her eyes refusing to turn back, knowing they were right there. Listening to the others talk, about their scents, made her scared. If they followed the smallest thing, blood being the strongest pull, caused her to fear for not only her life but everyone. Pushing her way toward the front of the crowd as they rushed on, her eyes flicked to Riddick, his straight posture confusing her. Did he fear anything?_

_The sounds were getting louder, there were more? It was then that she chose to listen to what everyone was saying._

_"……her blood."_

_Fry stopped in confusion. "I'm not hurt."_

_Riddick's face was impassive as he turned to them. "No not yours…." He pointed toward Jack. "Hers."_

Jack opened her eyes, the images fresh in her mind as if they had just happened. It had been years since she had had a nightmare and it all had to do with the fact that Riddick was around. Sitting up, she rubbed her face, pushing the curls from her face and letting her breath out in a huff.

Convinced that sleep was no longer an option, she slid out of bed and headed toward the control room, something she had apparently started a habit of.

Hearing him come into the room not long after, she turned the chair around to face him.

"That's twice you've been up early."

"So?"

He left it alone as he checked a few things before leaving her in the dark once more.

She set her cup down and followed. "What are the papers, Riddick?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." She placed her hand on his arm. "Please."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? Why are you keeping this from me?"

He turned. "Some things are better off left alone."

"Not to me."

He growled as he pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

She lowered her eyes to see an area map of her home. There were coordinates and bounty figures along with her pictures. "The hit?"

"I've pinpointed its origin by planet but I can't figure out who set it up."

She looked up at him. "Why would you hide this from me?"

"I figured I'd have it taken care of before you knew. Didn't want to worry you."

"I'm not a child Riddick, I can handle this."

"I see that."

She handed the paper back. "So where do we go now?"

"We're already on our way." He left the room, leaving her confused.

Jack noticed that Riddick was no where to be found the next few days, only being spotted as he passed by in the passage ways and when she tried to follow, he always seemed to vanish.

Finally one day, she saw his form heading up through a hold in the ceiling. Reaching down, she flicked her shiv at him, taking a small chip out of his boot heel. The foot lowered along with the rest of him, his eyes dark and waiting.

Crossing her arms over her chest in an act of defiance, she raised a brow and turned, not saying one word to him. She should have known she wouldn't have gotten far as she felt herself yanked back only to be pushed against a wall, her green eyes glaring up at him.

"What was that?"

"No…that is my question." She tried to break his tight hold, his fierce gaze on hers.

I…was…working."

"Really? Didn't know hiding was a job title. Is that primary to piloting or secondary?" She grinned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Careful."

"Or what?" She let her smile drop. "Who's after me?"

"Don't know."  
"But you know where?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

His head rose to listen, turning slightly toward the control room. It was then that she heard the low humming and a systematic beep telling them they had reached destination. "We're here." Without another glance, he turned and headed down the dark hall.

Her mind was confused as she watched him go, wondering at the change of mood. How could one person go from beauty to beast within less than a week? The answer was simple; there wasn't an answer when it came to Riddick. Following slowly, she stopped behind him, watching him flick at the lights, reading the screen. A large, green planet filled her view, the two moons and one sun adding to the beauty of the scene. "Where are we?"

"Lanorian."

"Friendly?"  
"Hope so." He pushed off of the console, heading away, feeling her gaze on him but unable to face her.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I revised a few things and edited it to make more sense, sorry for trouble…enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 and 4 now**

Her eyes opened slowly, unfocused as she tried to sit up, her head aching making her sit back down. Grabbing at her throbbing temple, she gasped at the way her stomach rolled, hot bile rising in her throat as she quickly made her way to the corner. Her stomach muscles heaved in agony as she lost what little she had left in her stomach. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the dark stone above her a moment before she realized there were bars to her right. Slowly rolling to sit, she groaned at the pain that radiated her body, gripping her side as fire laced through her veins.

Clenching her teeth, she managed to stand slowly. Tilting her head down, she swore as she took in the various cuts and bruises that covered her arms. Licking her lips brought the taste of blood and suddenly it occurred to her mind that she couldn't remember how she had gotten here.

_She practically hopped from one stand to the next her eyes taking in all the different items the merchants displayed. She could feel him come up behind her ignoring him as she continued to look. _

_"You gonna be alright here?"_

_She snorted. "Seriously?" She heard him chuckle behind her. "You knew I wouldn't stay on the ship. And…you won't let me go with you." She shrugged in annoyance, her eyes once again turning from his._

_"Be back, stay close." He growled out before he moved past her._

_She nodded as she felt him walk away into the crowd._

She was brought to attention as someone banged on the bars startling her.

"Wakey wakey, my beauty." Thalius stated harshly.

She glared at the man that stood before her, his dirty appearance only adding to the displeasure her eyes had to endure along with her nose. "Bathe much?"

"That an invitation?"

She didn't answer him as she continued to meet his gaze. "Where am I?"

"Don't remember?" He grinned. "Shame." He watched her look around her surroundings. "Don't bother, there's no way out."

"There is always a way out." Her voice was smooth and solid though she didn't feel the same way.

He smiled. "Not this time." He leaned against the bars. "You can't get out of here…and this time there's no Riddick to save you."

"He'll come."

"Kinda hard to do when he's no longer able."

"Meaning?" Her eyes narrowed.

He snorted. "He's gone girly."

_'He left?'_

He seemed to read her expression. "Can't come save you if he's dead." He waited for her response.

She clenched her fists as he drew closer. "Liar."

He grinned, grabbing the bars, as he stared down at her. "He's not coming. We got him good this time." Without another word he threw something down in front of her.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust in the dim cell. She felt her body trembling slightly when she gazed upon a bloody pair of goggles. She could hear his laughter as he left the room, her blood boiling as she stood carefully.

_Her body moved without her knowledge as she took down the two behind her, feeling an intense pain radiate throughout her stomach as another kicked her. Her arms were grabbed from behind as she lowered to flip them over her head. Diving away from them, she could feel the sharp sting from the loose gravel hitting her everywhere but she didn't care. _

Snapping out of it, she shook her head as she pulled the blade out of her mouth, grinning slightly when she realized they never checked for it. Reaching out for a piece of loose metal, she ground down the edge to a fine point as she rushed over to the bars. With a sigh of relief she noticed that the cell was an older version. It was possible she was the first to be kept here in centuries; the metal bars were old and rusted toward the bottom. It took her less than a second to pry out the pins holding the lower half of the cell.

Gripping the blade in her hand, she slid through, feeling the metal tear at the tender skin at her shoulder. She barely felt the warm blood trailing down her back as she hurried out of there only to find herself in thicker trouble than before.

Thalius grinned harshly before he backhanded her sending her into the nearest wall, her head smacking against the hard surface. "Did you think we would make it that easy for you?" He stepped forward, a sharp blade flashing in the dim hall. Grabbing her hair, he brought her back against his body, breathing her in. "Delectable, I plan on having a taste." He ripped the shirt from her body as she pushed away from him tripping over her own feet.

Crawling backwards, she fought to find the blade that had disappeared.

"Riddick's little whore." He grinned. "You'll forget him soon." His head snapped back with the impact of her boot and with a roar of rage, he brought down the knife as she rolled from him, the blade carving across soft flesh.

Biting her lip, she forced herself to stand as she ran from them, the burning in her thigh causing her to stumble against the wall as her eyes focused on a small garbage shoot.

She hesitated for a moment before diving down the shoot landing on her feet as she rolled across the floor, groaning out at the pain in her body from the impact, blood flowing around her making her dizzy.

The sounds of equipment falling to the floor echoed around the room. Jack backed up, her body hitting the wall behind her as the four men approached her. She darted to the side, feeling an around wrap around her to throw her against the wall, the jagged stones cutting into the skin at her arms. Her adrenaline was pumping as she pushed her way around them, her elbow reaching back to break the nose of someone standing behind her. A hard object fell over her head, making her crumble to the dirty floor. Her vision was clouding and shaking her head, she felt them pull her backwards, and two men holding her arms above her head as a third spread her legs. "Bastards."

They laughed as they held her down, their dirty hands pawing at her aching side. She cried out as she kicked the man below her, sending him flying across the room. A knife slashed her across her arm and bringing her legs up over her head, she kicked another. Rolling onto her wounded side, she ignored the pain as she headed for the door, only to feel her legs buck out from under her.

Her nails dug at the floor as she was dragged backwards, kicking up her heel to hear a grunt behind her.

"Little bitch!" Hard hands grabbed her, flipping her onto her back before splitting pain spread through her face.

Reaching up she wiped the blood from her lips, fire returning to her green eyes as she spit it up at him before receiving another blow causing her head to fall back hard against the floor. Her vision blurred as she felt a body settling over her, her ears picking up muffled screams as the lights went out, everything fading before a familiar feeling filled her senses. Her body calmed instantly as she found herself reaching out for the arms she hoped would never leave her.

***

The hot water fell around her body, the air around her full of steam and she could see the dark flush on her skin from the temperature but she shivered despite the heat. There was a chill so deep inside she couldn't get warm and as her eyes started at the wall in front of her, she was unable to see it. Her palms rose to press against the wall, her head tilting up toward the water, loving the feel of it running over her scalp, down her back, the cuts and scraps stinging with the spray, all in the distance.

A soft knock sounded at the door, her eyes opening to glance toward it. With a sigh she turned the water off, lowering her body to the floor, her arms wrapping around the knees pushed against her chest. The wound in her thigh making her hiss out in pain, the gash in her shoulder all but forgotten.

Another knock sounded but she found it hard to move from the floor. What was wrong with her? Hearing the door open caused her to open her eyes as she raised her head a fraction to peer through the glass. Seeing Riddick peering cautiously around the door, his eyes to the floor caused her to smirk. "I'm okay." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

He grabbed a towel, his eyes glancing to her slowly, and the look in her eyes scaring him slightly. "What is it?" This woman who he thought was hard as nails was cowered on the floor and he had no idea why. When she shook her head slowly and gave a shrug, he grabbed a large fluffy towel, heading toward the shower.

Her tired green eyes met his before reaching up to grab the wall, rising slowly. Her fingers running over his cheek as if to convince herself he was really there. His eyes remained on her face, her eyes, refusing to lower. He reached out to wrap the towel around her shivering form, pulling her into his arms as he walked out, careful of her injuries. Heading down the hall, he kicked open the door to his room to lay her down on the soft bedding, pulling another blanket over her. Straightening, he turned to move, but felt a hand close around his wrist.

"Stay."

Without a word, he moved to the other side of the bed, to slide in behind her. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her to him, hearing her breath even out. Feeling the tension leave her body, he buried his face in her wet hair, taking in her scent as his eyes closed.

***

_The flowers with the purple petals caught her eyes as she made her way toward the grassy area beside the fountain. A sparkle off to her right caught her attention, a small metal object sticking out of the ground. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she reached down to pull out the half circled blade. It was stuck into another rougher piece of metal and both were junk, but what caught her eyes was the small delicate design etched into the outer blade…_

She woke to something running over the side of her neck and opening her eyes, she drew her brows together at the unfamiliar surroundings around her. Feeling the warmth pressed against her back she started to remember the events of the night before. With a small lazy smile, she realized it was him who was running a finger over the tattoo on her neck. "The Ruffians."

"Hmm?"

"The symbol. An Alanaee from the Outcasts, the Ruffians. Means outsider and the one below is courage, strength."

"When?"

"Two months after you left." She reached up toward her neck, grabbing at the piece of metal that hung from a chain. It was a circular blade piece that had been smoothed flat at the edges and wrapped in a protective coating.

His thumb ran over the etched mark quietly.

"I didn't know where I belonged. Needed something to hold onto."

"I'm sorry."  
She gave a soft smile. "You did what you thought you had to do. I understand that now. You came back when it mattered. You saved me…again." The intensity of her gaze disturbed him, making him roll away from the warmth of her body. Standing, he tucked the blanket around her and headed toward the bathroom, feeling her eyes on his back.

When he returned she was no where to be seen, the room cold without her presence and as he turned to leave the room his eyes noticed something sticking out of the bottom of the mattress. Reaching out he grabbed the book and flipped it open his eyes taking in the words, the writing familiar…

_When she was younger, she stood staring at the door .Waiting for the day, that she knew would surely come. Tied bows in her hair. Dressed as she thought you'd like. But as time ticked away, Promises fade one by one._

And now she's all grown. Made it through on her own. Now strong enough to see, you've been where you want to be.

No longer dying inside, I will not let you define, Everything that I am, By the one thing I don't have, Because I'm more than that. I will not be made to hide,  
these tears wont fall for you this time. I will not be ashamed of my name, Anymore.

Sometimes she wonders. Imagines what you're like. The emptiness inside, that made you miss her life. The oceans widen, with all your silence. Leaves her day dreams behind. Childish fantasies unwind.

And now she knows, you're not coming home. Takes the bows from her hair, Cause she's been waiting seven years.

No longer dying inside, I will not let you define, Everything that I am, By the one thing I don't have, Because I'm more than that. I will not be made to hide, these tears wont fall for you this time. I will not be ashamed of my name, Anymore.

_Jacqueline_

He stiffened, the journal almost dropping from his hands, feeling her presence behind him

"They told me you were dead."

He was silent for a moment as his eyes closed. "I know." He turned to her but she had already gone.

***

_'The sounds of equipment falling to the floor echoed around the room. Jack backed up, her body hitting the wall behind her as the four men approached her. She darted to the side, feeling an around wrap around her to throw her against the wall, the jagged stones cutting into the skin at her arms. Her adrenaline was pumping as she pushed her way around them, her elbow reaching back to break the nose of someone standing behind her. A hard object fell over her head, making her crumble to the dirty floor. Her vision was clouding and shaking her head, she felt them pull her backwards, and two men holding her arms above her head as a third spread her legs. "Bastards." _

_They laughed as they held her down, their dirty hands pawing at her aching side. She cried out as she kicked the man below her, sending him flying across the room. A knife slashed her across her thigh and bringing her legs up over her head, she kicked another. Rolling onto her wounded side, she ignored the pain as she headed for the door, only to feel her legs buck out from under her..._

A soft cry fell from her mouth as she leapt out of bed, her back smashing against the desk that sat next to her bed. As it fell over, so did she, a terrible ache spreading across her already throbbing side. Rolling off the desk, she braced herself on her elbows and pushed up from the floor, the pain causing her to silence a yelp, her teeth clenched tightly. Without a thought her eyes flicked to the door, wondering if he heard the noise. His room was down the hall but since Lanorian, he spent his time in the control room and she didn't want to disturb him anymore than she already had.

After a moment, she let out a breath. If he wasn't here now he wouldn't be. "Lights thirty percent." Turning her attention back to getting back to the bed, she finally managed to roll onto her back. Her fingers absently ran over her side, feeling the skin and bones, letting out a breath of relief when the bones didn't appear broken. _'Three bruised ribs was enough, don't need a broken one.' _ Kicking at the table, she managed to get the small drawer open; her feet pushing the wrap roll toward her. Gripping it, she threw it onto the bed and bit her tongue as she pushed and pulled her way onto the mattress.

Pulling the shirt over her head, she looked down; the dark signs of a bruise visible even in the dim lights. "Shit." With a sigh, she began to wrap her ribs, the tight pull making her cry out softly. Knowing it was a lost cause, she threw the wrap across the room.

Closing her eyes she remembered another time and wrapping. A time when she thought she could pretend. Pretend to be something she wasn't and the person who noticed was the only one who could.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she carefully rolled out of bed and headed to get something to eat, throwing the shirt back over her head as she left. Heading out into the corridor she found it to be quiet and empty, her bare feet padding softly down the hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him heading down ladder, toward the belly of the ship. Her feet followed without her control and dropping down, she managed to barely erase the look of pain from her face as he turned to her.

"What?"

"Aren't we in a good mood?"

He sighed. "Jack." A warning that his mood was far from friendly.

"Can't I say good morning without you getting your panties in a bunch?" She grinned softly.

"What do you want?" His voice was softer, yet still had a touch of irritation. After a moment. "You should be resting."

"I've slept for three days already." She moved to the right, forgetting her side and visibly wincing, hoping he didn't notice.

He did. "Go to bed Jack."

"I'm fine." She mistakenly rubbed at her aching side, wrong side that she was hurt last time and he noticed, again. She flinched when he pulled up her shirt swiftly, his eyes taking in the bruising. She refused to meet his eyes as she looked around the small room.

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "Same as before."  
"Bullshit, that was the left side, Jack." He pushed her gently back against the railing, his fingers pressing against her ribs. "Anything broken?"

"No." She grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled away only to find he had her trapped.

"What happened?" He asked gently this time.

"I fell…" She stopped, her eyes started to sting and she hated herself for her weakness.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want a lecture."

"You wouldn't have gotten one but you sure as hell will. How?"

She found her breath getting short as she felt his fingertips running over her side softly, almost caressing and she was sure he wasn't even aware of it. "I had…a dream."  
He nodded and took a step back, his fingertips tingling at the feel of her. "And?"

"I woke up…fell on my nightstand."

"Shit, Jack."

"I know."

He swore softly as he let out a breath, turning away from her, wanting to hit something. "Okay." He stopped moving, still not turning. "Go rest."

"I'm not tired." Her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Please Jack." His normally booming voice was so low.

Her head whipped up at his soft reply.

---

"_No not yours….. "Hers."_

---

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me. On T2."

"Just did. Now go."

"But how?"

"I'm busy."

She turned, grabbing the ladder, only to turn, leaning against the metal rail. "How Riddick?"

He moved forward, inches from her back, his mouth near her neck. "I could smell it."

"The blood?"

"No."

She was confused. "Tell me."

"Not that hard, Jack. You didn't smell like a boy."

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath caress her tender neck. "You're…" She stopped.

His instincts screamed at him as he pressed his body against her form, feeling her heat against his skin. "You fooled the eyes Jack, but there are other senses."

She swallowed, fighting the urge to lean back against him. Something was wrong here, her body started to shake. "How long did you know?"

He grinned. "Since I saw you." He inhaled her unique scent, it was the same as it was then, only stronger. It was getting harder and harder to resist her, to control those animal instincts that were such a strong part of him. "Go rest, Jack." _'The longer you stay here, the more I want to devour you."_

She turned her head slightly to look back at him, the expression in his face causing her heart to beat faster. Nodding she headed up the ladder, her body rubbing against his, her teeth biting down on her lip to silence the groan before it was heard. As she headed toward her room, one thing kept running through her mind. Something had changed.

***

She could hear him grumbling the next day as he moved from one area of the room to another. "Problems?" She scooped another spoon full of her food, her eyes watching him in amusement.

"No."

"What are you looking for?" She saw him throw a look over his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that I was just helping." She grinned as she spooned up a large portion of her food and flung it at him, never expecting it to actually hit him but as it smacked into the back of his neck, she couldn't contain the howl of laughter.

It was seconds before she saw him heading her way and bolted over the table heading toward the door, feeling the flash of pain in her side, only to be caught up in his arms pulled back toward him but not touching him. His warm breath at her neck caused her to hold back a shiver.

"Not a smart thing to do."

"Oh yeah." She bit her lip to keep from laughing only to grunt as he wiped the sticky food over her cheek, down her neck. "Real nice, Riddick." She pushed herself out of his grip and whirled around to hit him in the face only to have her hand caught mid strike.

"Stop." His voice was firm but she refused to hear the warning underneath.

"Or what?" She tried it again with the same results and now both of her wrists were caught up in his grasp.

He pulled her to him, internally groaning as her body met his. _'Down boy, this is Jack. Remember the twelve year old in goggles.' _ Try as he might, his mind refused to allow him to relax and feeling himself respond to her nearness, he pushed her away to grab a glass. Dipping it under the sprayer, he downed it in on gulp and laid the glass down. _'I need a real drink. ' _It was too close a call on the planet and he couldn't shake the feelings it stirred within him. She was more fragile than he thought. _'Maybe I should find somewhere safe and stay away from her.' _

"You need a shave." Her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"No kidding."

She stepped up to his back and pulled out the knife, watching his body stiffen at the sound. Bringing it into view she held it out for him. "Still sharp."

"Later." He brushed past her and headed out.

She followed as he headed toward his room, pausing to grab a bowl with water and soap. Stopped at the door as he entered, she leaned against the frame, watching him. Fingering the sharp edge in her hand, she waited till he was ready to notice her.

"What?"

She pointed to his head. "Shave."

"Now?"

"Got something better to do?" She walked in, pushing him to sit at the edge of the bed as she climbed on behind him, rising to her knees as she set down the bowl and readied the foamy soap, rubbing it over the top of his head, surprised he was letting her do this in the first place. Bringing the blade up, she could feel him tense and moved closer to his body, telling herself it was to get a better view. Lowering his goggles, she pulled them up and over his head. "Lights are low."

"I know." He tensed as he felt the cold blade touch his skin, closing his eyes as it moved along the top, sides, back.

It took her only a few minutes to remove the hair and when she did, she rubbed it clean with her hand, bending forward to place a soft kiss there. Feeling him tense she lowered to move beside him, one leg on the floor, one bent knee on the bed. "Why are you afraid to be touched Riddick?"

His eyes met hers. "Thanks for the shave." He ran his hands over the smooth skin, feeling much better.

"Answer me."

Her eyes were serious as he met her gaze, her green eyes probed into his. "I'm not. Trust me."

"So it's just me then?" Her gaze lowered to the knife, cleaning off the foam with the leg of her pants.

He reached out to tilt her head up. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you won't let me near you. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"I want my friend back. The way things were before."

"Things change."

"No kidding." She sighed as her eyes moved around the darkened room. "You don't trust me." Once again her face was pulled to his gaze.

"There are only two people I trust."

"Not me."

"You're looking at one and the other is someone that…." His gaze softened. "...got to me."

She sat silent and intent as he continued.

"I trust you kid, but I don't trust myself when I'm around you." There he said it.

"Why?"

_'Because I want to fucking ravish you.' Her_ eyes were so open, the old pain shining through so clear, calming the beast. Reaching out he hooked a finger under her chin, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers so softly before pulling back. "That's why." He stood and walked out of the room.

She ran a finger over her trembling lips, feeling them tingling softly before rising to follow him. Meeting him at the door to the cockpit, she moved forward, quickly sliding in front of him stopping his progress. She placed a hand on his chest as she met his gaze, the goggles now in place. "Take them off, please." Surprised when he did, she stood higher to slide a hand up around his shoulder to the back of his neck. Bringing her lips to his, she was taken back when his closed over hers hungrily, soon feeling his arms wrap around her back as her body was held against his. Her breathing hitched as she opened her mouth to him, her tongue meeting his as they both fought for control.

Suddenly she was pushed away and through her heated gaze, she could see him taking a seat at the control station, not looking at her. She gave half a thought to leaving him alone but knew what would happen if she did, he would just shut her out again. Shaking her head, she moved to the chair, grabbing the papers out of his hands and tossing them behind her as she climbed up onto his lap wrapping her arms around him as her head lowered to his chest. "Hold me Riddick."

He battled within himself knowing he should never have tasted her knowing there would be no going back. _'Shit, now what.' _ Wrapping his arms around her, he gave in to this moment; he would do something about it later.

***  
It took a while for the familiar ache to spread through her body, the cuts still tender, the bruises fading slowly day by day. It was unfortunate that her mind had begun to wake, thoughts already making it difficult to fall back to sleep. One particular standing out above the rest. _'I kissed Riddick.'_ Sitting up at the thought, her dark curls falling across her forehead and cheek. Her green eyes peered toward the door as a weird feeling came over her. _'What will he do?' _Sliding her bare legs out of the bed, she threw a long shirt over that fell to mid thigh, slowly making her way to the door, stopping to place a palm on it.

Jack wasn't scared of anything; the dark planet had made sure of it. Anyone who could survive that could handle anything. Even in the hell hole place those pigs held her in didn't scare her, she knew he would come for her. She trusted him with her life. Then why was it so hard to open the door? _'He kissed you back.' _Her voice screamed at her, but it didn't mean that she wasn't apprehensive about how he would react.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, scanning the hall to find it empty. The door to the cockpit was open, the lights from the console shining bright in the dark room. He wouldn't still be sleeping, he never slept.

Bypassing his room she continued down the hall, nearing the gym and hearing noises. Stopping outside, she could see him going through a series of drills, his muscles flexing with a light sheen of sweat covering his exposed chest. The room was a dark shadow of light, his goggles off. After a moment he turned to meet her eyes before returning to his workout.

Leaning against the doorframe, she watched him, her pulse thudding through her veins and she was sure he could hear how hard her heart was pounding. His movements were a blur as he moved through the motions, ending with a killing blow to his invisible opponent. She remained quiet through the whole thing, coming back to reality when he was done and began to head her way.

There was no expression on his face and he didn't appear to be out of breath as he walked past her. Reaching out, her fingers grazed down his arm to trail down his palm, making him pause.

Her eyes couldn't meet his, instead staring at the floor.

He sighed as her soft green eyes finally met his briefly before she had turned away once more. _'What are you doing to me, Jack?' _Her thighs were bare; his eyes eating them up hungrily making him close his eyes, his control slipping.

"Been busy?" She finally got out. _'Go ahead lie to me.'_

"No."

Removing her hand, she stepped away moving down the hall, a part of her upset when she didn't hear him follow and another relieved. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped to turn quickly, gasping when she ran into a hard body. Looking up she rolled her eyes. "Stop that." She turned to enter the room but was pulled around and into his arms as he wrapped them around her, her body going limp as she laid her head on his chest.

"You were sleeping." He was finding it hard to stay away from holding her, a part of him raging against the thought of such emotion.

She felt light headed as she tried to break out of his hold but found it was too strong. "Let me go."

"That's the problem." He loosened his hold a bit, letting her look up at him. "Haven't since that nightmare."

She shivered in memory of that dark place turning away to stare into the shadows. Feeling her chin tilted up, she couldn't meet his eyes, and as if sensing the conflicting emotions running through her, he let her go, giving her space.

Her breathing bordered on panic as she took a few steps back, to lean against the doorway. "You know I never did let you go."

"Makes two of us." He remained where he was.

She glanced toward the doorway behind her. "I'm gonna…" She pointed toward the kitchen. "Uh..."

"Lunch?" He grinned slowly, almost cautiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah." With a shrug she headed off.

He watched her walk away, giving her a head start as his mind worked through her reactions.

She sensed rather than heard him come in behind her, and somehow she found it hard to breath. Closing her eyes, her fingers gripped the edge of the counter before she felt warm hands cover her own. She shivered as even warmer breath fell across her neck before soft lips created a burning trail down to her shoulder.

"You're afraid." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

She didn't deny it as she let out a breath.

"Why?"

She turned in his arms slowly, her green eyes serious as she met his. "Because I know it's only a matter of time before you leave again…and this time I won't survive." Her green stung but she refused to give into the pain, not in front of him.

He took a step back, distancing himself from the tension that radiated off her body in waves. No one had ever affected him the way she did. Even at eleven she had him wrapped around her finger. He was fused to her so close it scared him. A thousand things to tell her came to mind but for some reason he couldn't lie to her. "I can't promise what I have no control over."

"Riddick." It was in that one word that he could hear the pain that laced every letter, threatening to unravel the strongest part of him.

He wrapped his fingers over one of her hands and brought it up to his chest, flattening the palm against his heart. "Feel that?" At her silence he continued. "This beats because of you."

She blinked. _'Did he just…' _Her eyes met his in confusion.

"I love you Jack."

Her breath came out in a rush and there was no holding back the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She somehow found the power to meet his gaze once more and what she saw dropped the last layer of her fear. His expression was warm, tender, and completely open. She never thought she would ever see him look so vulnerable but that was exactly what was happening. "I've always loved you. Riddick."

Pulling her into his arms, he held her as her body started to shake.

***

_The sounds were all around her, she could feel them above her, around her, beside her. The only thing keeping her from them was the small lights that were wrapped around her body. She knew the others were scared and as they ran she tried to shut off her mind, closing her eyes as she focused on moving faster. Her feet flew out from under as she fell over a rock, her arms braced out as she took in ragged breaths. The hair at the back of her neck rose as she felt something behind her, felt the invisible eyes at her back as she reached down inside to pull out everything she had. Gaining feeling in her legs, she jolted up and toward them, the lights brighter, keeping the creatures at bay…for awhile._

Her body shot upwards, her hand reaching out for something that was no longer there. Green, wide eyes darted around the room, brows drawn together in confusion, trying to peer through the darkness. Pushing back sweaty, tangled locks from her face, feeling her heart rate slow, she tried to regulate her breathing but felt it was a losing battle as the fear refused to leave her consciousness. Throwing the blanket from her body, she swung her legs out of the bed and padded toward the door. Her mind refused to erase the pictures from her dream and only one thing would help.

Stopping at his door, she braced her sweaty palms against the panel and pushed it open, her ears picking up the light sound of his breathing. Heading toward the left side of the bed, she stopped to reach out toward him, when a hand darted out to grab her wrist, pulling her down as a warm body was rolled over her own. Her breath was rushed out in a huff as her back hit the mattress.

His eyes glowed in the darkness as he glared down at her, his mind still asleep. It took him less than a second to realize who he had pinned beneath him. "Jack?" He released the hold he held on her wrists, bracing his weight on his elbows. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I just..." She paused, her mind suddenly wide awake as she focused on the feel of him above her. The feeling of his form and the heat his body generated against her own caused her head to spin.

He mistook her hesitation for something else as he began to pull away. "What is it?"

"I can still hear them, feel them all around me. They are waiting, waiting for the light to go out…just a few more minutes."

He didn't have to ask because he could see it; remember their cries as they followed them on that dark night so long ago. Brought back to reality as he felt her palm against his cheek, his eyes met hers.  
"It's like it happened yesterday. It'll never go away will it?"

"No." He wouldn't lie. "..it won't." He still saw them in his own dreams.

"I was waiting, waiting for that light to go out, knew you weren't coming back. I was ready to give up."

"I…" A finger across his lips silenced him.

"I know…" She paused. "I know you had no intention of coming back and I don't hate you for it. We were nothing to you why should you risk your life for ours…for hers."

"I didn't know you then…I was a different person then."

"I know."

Her eyes were so full of sorrow, of regret that it hurt to look at her. Lowering, he brought his lips to hers softly, almost gently, as if he was afraid she would break. Feeling her hand caressing the back of his neck, he gave in, opening his mouth against hers. Her body molded to his perfectly as if she were made for him.

Her knee bent and rose to rub against his side, her hips pushing up against his as his mouth trailed down her neck. He gave into the feel of her body as it moved against his, his hand grazing her waist to lie against her side, fingers running over the sensitive skin on her hip. He would make the monsters go away; make her never fear the dark again as long as he was there.

She sucked in a breath as his hand trailed up under her tank, palm covering her breast, her body instantly reacting to him. His mouth never stopped as he nipped and sucked at her neck, moving down to her collar bone even as his hand continued to drive her crazy. "Riddick," she breathed out breathlessly.

He could hear everything in that one word and he knew then that he would never leave her side.

She cried out as his mouth lowered to her breast, his lips and teeth pulling at her hardened nipple even through the fabric. "Yes." She arched up against him, her body on fire as he made her forget. Her shirt was raised, his mouth relentless as he switched from one breast to the other, her eyes closed as her head was thrown back.

His hand lowered to reach down under the band of her shorts, groaning at the liquid head that met his fingers. As her hips bucked against his hand, he shivered against her mouth.

"Please."

Pulling the fabric down her legs, he lowered his body to hers, their hips meshed together as they gave way to the feeling. Feeling her hands at his shorts, he helped her lower them to the floor, pulling the shirt over her head as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Please."

"Jack." He was suddenly afraid, the reality of the situation hitting him like a wall, and hitting him hard. This would change everything.

"Please."

He could never deny her anything and as he carefully slid into her heat, watching her eyes close, he knew he would do anything for her, give up anything, even his life. As they joined, they both sighed, their bodies moving against each other, arms wrapped around each other, their hearts both beating frantically and in the same rhythm.

***

The darkness met her as she opened her eyes, her body shivering from the cold, and reaching back, she grabbed for the blanket, only to touch a warm body beneath her. Her mind snapped to panic as she sat up and turned to him. As her eyes adjusted somewhat, she took a deep breath. When he stirred, she bolted from the bed, grabbing a blanket as she did to wrap it around herself.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Riddick?"

"Yeah." He sat up, reaching out to pull her toward the bed, only to pull harder when she resisted. When he had her back beside him, he wrapped an arm around her to keep her from running. "Tell me."

"I panicked."

"Why?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes to feel a single tear run down her cheek. Wiping it away angrily, she tried to get up but his grip wouldn't allow it. "Let me go."

"No."

"Please."  
"No."  
"Riddick."

He could sense the panic threatening to consume her and let her up, smirking as she threw on her clothes before hurrying out the door.

Giving her a moment to get a head start, he threw on a pair of pants and followed. Heading straight for the gym, his ears picked up the loud music from the hall and paused as he heard the equipment pounding together.

Opening the door, he leaned against the wall, watching as she tried to wear herself out.

Spotting him, she met his gaze, her body flaming with heat as she remembered the night before, his hands, his mouth. Closing her eyes she shook it off and continued her attention on the bag. It was all in vain as she felt him right behind her, his mouth at her ear, his warm breath falling on her neck causing her to shudder.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist to pull her back against him.

"Stop." He breathed in her scent loving the fact that his was all over her. She was his and he'd be patient and wait for her to realize it too.

But she knew, had always known. Part of her would always be his. "It just…hit me fast."  
"Yeah." His mouth found her ear his tongue tracing her lobe.

She sucked in a quick breath as fire filled her blood.

"Don't fight it." He turned her around to push her against the nearest wall, pulling her arms over her head, holding her wrists in his hand as his other tilted her head up to his, his mouth finding her sweet lips.

Her head swam as his scent filled her head, his hand caressing the skin at her lower back.

"You want me?"

Silence.

He grinned as he nibbled along her bottom lip, his hand lowering to grab a hold of her ass to push her hips against his. Hearing her moan into his mouth made him clench his jaw with the sensations having her close caused. "Tell me." At more silence, he changed tactics and ripped the shirt from her body giving her no time to adjust as his mouth covered her aching breast, hearing her gasp above him, her body bowing against him.

"Please."

He paused. "Hmm."  
She growled when he bit at the edge of her jaw and he found he liked that, making her do it again. "Tell me." He stopped all movement and pulled away watching her slump against the wall.

"Bastard."

"Yes." He waited.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Yes," she yelled only to close her eyes. "I want you Riddick." His body was against hers once more. "Oh how I want you."

"Good." His mouth covered hers once more silencing her cries.

Her leg rose to wrap around him, pulling him closer as his hips rammed against hers. The feel of him caused made her light headed, his mouth everywhere at once. Feeling her wrists released, she pulled his mouth to hers.

He lifted her body to his as he turned and lowered them to the matted floor, his body hovering over hers for an instance before he was pulled down against her.

Her fingers trailed over his back, around his waist, to slide into the front of his pants, wrapping around his hard length and pumping slowly. Hearing him growl above her she rolled them over, straddling his waist. She gasped as her shorts were torn from her body, her hands unbuckling him. When he pushed his pants out of the way, she surprised him by raising her body only to slide down onto him, hearing a groan from deep in his throat as she started to ride him.

His hands gripped her waist, moving with her, his eyes closed at the feel of her. "God Jack." He knew it wouldn't be long, the tight, hot feeling of her was too much for his senses and he felt himself nearing the edge. Throwing his head back he slowed the rhythm wanting it to last. Her muscles clenched him deep within her, making it hard to stay in control.

Her head fell back as her body filled with liquid fire, every nerve tingling. Feeling him slamming into her harder caused her to explode again, her hands lowering to his chest as she shuddered with each movement he made. Her body fell on top of his, their breathing ragged and harsh as they tried to get back control. "Mmm, that was what I was missing." Tilting her hips again, she heard him hiss below her, his hips pushing against her.

"Witch."

She laughed contentedly, feeling his arms rise to wrap around her bare back, pulling her against him.


End file.
